Magic Bullet
Magic Bullet is the fourth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Kate Argent arrived in town and is attacked by the Alpha.While fighting it off, she shoots Derek. Now Scott has to get one of the bullets she used to save Derek. Recap Kate Argent is driving down a dark road at night, listening to the radio, after a report of animal attacks in the region she contemptuously switched it off. After breaking hard on a junction, she is then attacked by The Alpha, pulls out a shotgun and wounds the creature, revealing herself as a hunter. Derek Hale is there tracking The Alpha when suddenly he is shot in the arm by Kate with a sniper rifle. Scott, hearing the call of The Alpha, goes out to meet him and finds Kate and Chris in a conversation, where Kate reveals that whoever she shot has 48 hours to live. The next day Allison is ecstatic that her aunt has come to visit. Later Derek goes to Scott’s school to find him and asks Jackson where he can be found. But Jackson assumes that Derek is Scott’s drug dealer. Realizing this, Derek resolves to find Scott himself and begins to lose control of his abilities accidentally sinking his claws into Jackson’s neck. He then listens to Allison and Lydia’s conversation about Scott. He manages to find Stiles in his jeep, about to pull off. Derek gets him to stop, but collapses in the road. Scott, noticing that Derek is weak, helps him into the car. Derek instructs Scott to go to Allison’s house and find the special bullet that he was shot with. Scott arrives at Allison’s house to study. Allison begins to kiss Scott, triggering minor sexual arousal, and causes Scott to begin shifting. A call from Stiles interrupts, and Scott notices all of Allison’s past hobbies. When Scott asks what she is good at, she takes him into the garage to show him her archery bow. Scott notices all of the guns her father keeps and she reveals that her father is an arms dealer to the police. They begin kissing again when Allison’s father walks in and catches them. He is about to send Scott home, but Kate invites him to stay for dinner. Mr. Argent offers him alcohol in an attempt to see whether or not he will drink it, but Scott manages to give parent-friendly answers. After an urgent call from Stiles, Scott continues his mission to find the bullet. He tries a locked door but is discovered by Kate. He claims he is looking for the bathroom and she points him to the guest bedroom where she is staying. In that room is Kate’s bag, where he finds a box of bullets labeled “Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique” which translates to Nordic Blue Monkshood. Derek says Scott must bring him one of the bullets, in order to heal himself. Scott is ready to leave but Kate insists that he stays for dessert. After discussing the recent animal attacks, Chris and his wife tell Scott a story about a rabid dog that had to be put down by Allison’s grandfather. After dinner Scott is accused of taking something from Kate’s bag. After being asked to empty his pockets, Allison confesses to taking a condom, much to everyone’s surprise. Scott manages to get the bullet to Derek before Stiles has to amputate his arm. When Scott asks what Derek is going to do with the bullet, Derek faints, and the bullet slips out of his hands and into a hole in the ground. Scott manages to retrieve the bullet while Stiles frantically tries to wake Derek up. After Derek is up off the ground and has the bullet, he burns the wolfsbane and rubs the ashes into the wound, allowing him to heal. Scott and Derek soon engage in an argument, in which Scott claims that the Argents are far kinder than Derek. Derek, in response, takes Scott to see his comatose uncle, Peter Hale, in the hospital. He tells Scott that while he and his sister were in school the Argents burned down his house and killed his entire family including the humans, which goes against the code they follow. Derek’s uncle was the only one that survived though he is left badly burned. Later Allison becomes more suspicious of her family. Meanwhile, Kate and Chris have a conversation revealing that they know Derek is not The Alpha and suspect that there may be another. Kate plans to kill them all but Chris says that they must do it by the code. Kate lights a fire insinuating that she is the one who burned down the Hale house against the code and without the others knowing. Soundtrack * Lucy Schwartz - "My Darling" Scene: Kate driving in her car * The Wildbirds - "Shake Shake" Scene: Allison greets Kate * Research Material - "I’ll Be True To You" Scene: Stiles and Scott talk in classroom * Neon Hitch - "Poisoned With Love" Scene: Scott and Allison make out * The Constellations - "Setback (Kickdrum Remix)" Scene: Derek doesn't want Stiles to take him home * 1, 2, 3 - "Scared But Not That Scared" Scene: Scott checks out Allison's hobbies * Miniature Tigers - "The Wolf" Scene: Allison saves Scott from interrogation * Dan Deacon - "Of the Mountains" Scene: Allison finds glass Gallery What did you take.jpg Mr Argent and Scott talking.jpg Allison and Scott with guns.jpg Derek and Stiles.jpg Scott and Allisonssjsdjdkfdwvf.jpg Scott telling Stiles to look after Derek.jpg Allison and Lydia talking.jpg Derek Dying.jpg Awkward Dinner.jpg Kate shoots Derek.jpg Video 500px|center Episode Guide Category:Episodes